Mates
by AdrinaStark
Summary: Killian sat on what he had appropriated as his rock, nursing his rum. He heard a rustling from the trees around his rock and for the smallest of moments, he hoped Emma was coming to see him. When the Prince emerged, he was of course, disappointed.
1. His rock

**A/N: **So I was in an ocean of feels after 3.06 so I thought some Davy Jones/Captain Charming might cheer me up. That ship was the only one that wasn't spun about in the last episode. Well, maybe a little, but everyone else has bigger priorities.

As always, I own nothing (except my textbooks). Please review before you go!

* * *

Killian sat on what he had appropriated as his rock, nursing his rum. Really nursing it because he was almost out, and then he'd have to face reality. Or make a deal with Pan for some more. That was starting to sound appealing. Back at the camp, Emma and Neal were filling each other in on everything that had happened on Neverland, and on the plan to save their boy. Killian obviously wasn't need for the conversation and even though he still wouldn't change what he done, he couldn't stay in the camp. Especially when Emma wouldn't even look him in the eye.

He heard a rustling from the trees around his rock and for the smallest of moments, he hoped Emma was coming to see him. When the Prince emerged, he was of course, disappointed and angry, at himself for feeling that way and because it wasn't Emma. Which made him more disappointed and angry, why was hope so bloody annoying? The Prince waited awkwardly at the edge of the clearing and Killian waved to the rock as if granting permission. Like it actually was his rock. It wasn't actually so bad on his backside if he really thought about it.

The Prince was looking completely miserable so Killian offered his rum in a silent show of support and the Prince chugged some down, still wincing at the taste. He passed it back and Killian swished it around, unable to regret that even more of his precious rum was gone.

"Thanks" the Prince said, "I just needed to get away for a bit."

"Understandably, mate" Killian replied, "Your secret's out now. I take it your wife's still not talking to you?"

The Prince nodded, utterly miserable and Killian found himself searching for something to say that would make him brighten up a bit. But what can you say to someone who is condemned to live their lives out on a hellish island? How can the fact that after he reunites his family, the Prince will make them abandon him seem any better? So, Killian offered his rum again but the Prince should his head to decline.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." The Prince said, somewhat awkwardly. Killian guessed discussing his daughter's love life would always be awkward, regardless of the fact they were nearly the same age.

"It's not your fault, mate, it was bound to happen." Killian replied, taking another swig of this rum.

"No, well, I am sorry about that but that's not what I was apologising for. I'm sorry I misjudged you. All I saw was a pirate and I guess that's all I wanted to see, but you're an honourable man and I'm sorry that I ever treated you like you weren't." The Prince shrugged and stood up, "I guess that's just what I wanted to say."

Killian was stunned. This man, pretty much the embodiment of nobleness and honour and bravery, many traits that Killian had been missing for many years and had admired throughout his youth, was apologising to him. It was inconceivable.

The Prince was almost at the edge of the clearing when he turned around, "What is your real name, anyway?"

Killian was still stunned by the Prince that his words came out somewhat harsh, "What's it matter?"

The Prince shrugged again, "I know what it's like to live with a name that's forced on you. A name you take on as a disguise but one that's not really you, and you chafe at it and you're not really sure how to break free. Sometimes you just need to stop answering to it."

"Well, you're full of surprises, mate." Killian said, standing. He put his rum away and walked over to the Prince, holding out his hand, "Killian Jones, at your service."

David smiled and shook his hand, "David Nolan, a pleasure."

This man was as much a mystery as his daughter, and Killian was pleased to realise that his last thought of Emma brought slightly less pain to him. Maybe the rum was finally helping.

"How'd you know that?" Killian asked, quite curious. "About the name, I mean."

Nolan laughed, "I wasn't always a prince, Jones. I'm not actually one at all, to tell the truth."

Killian smiled, "Well, that sounds like a fascinating tale. I hope to hear it one day."

Nolan looked at him, and Killian froze, remembering that Nolan would never leave the island, the tale would go untold. The reality of their situations destroyed the merriment they had been feeling, leaving behind what Killian could only describe as a sense of trust. Which was quite odd. The rum must really be affecting him.

Nolan patted him on the shoulder and began walking back in the direction of the camp. Killian followed, cursing himself for making everything more difficult. It was going to be bloody difficult to abandon this stubborn arse of a not-prince on this island but Killian couldn't think of any tricks or evasions to use. He was going to abandon this noble idiot on this hellhole and Killian knew, in this moment, that he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Mate" Killian said, grabbing Nolan's arm to stop him from walking. "I should start teaching you about Neverland, So you can... Survive." He finished, somewhat lamely.

Nolan nodded and with a quick glance to where his family was waiting, turned back and sat on the rock. "So, where do we start?" He asked. And Killian racked his brains to think of every danger, every trick, trap and safe haven Neverland had to offer. He was going to abandon Nolan, but he would do his best to prepare him for it. Pan would not be ready for the wrath of the not-prince who had no one left to protect and every reason to want to punish Pan, Killian would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: **I tried to keep it in character so I don't think Charming would knock Killian out. I saw Charming nod after Killian confessed, they're bros forever. I considered adding a bit in where Killian offers to stay with Charming so he doesn't get killed (and so Killian is out of Emma's way, and her happiness - or so he thinks) but that seemed too soon. We shall see.

Enjoy your day!

- Adrina Stark


	2. Their rock

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on continuing this story but OTP-Obsessions asked very nicely to have them chat more about Killian's confession and it gave me an idea. I'm not sure I like it, but I hope you enjoy. As always, I don't own anything (except my Fruit Loops). Please leave a review.

* * *

Nolan was already at their rock when Killian arrived, exhausted and desperate for some sleep. When he slept he didn't have to bother with his feelings or heartbreak. Nolan nodded to Killian as he approached and took a swig of Killian's rum when offered, no longer cringing at the taste. He passed the rum back as Killian sat down and the two of them sat in a comfortable silence, staring at Neverland's stars. Over the past couple of days, the plans to save the lad were being set in motion and when everyone would turn in for sleep, he and Nolan would make their way here to discuss Neverland and all of its secrets. They never really started right away, they would drink for a bit before Nolan would ask a question or Killian would think of something he had to know in order to survive. But Killian was running out of helpful tips and that worried him.

"So," Nolan began, breaking the silence, "Are you really in love with my daughter?"

Killian spat out the rum he was drinking – more wasted – and turned to Nolan in shock. He realised he confessed in front of everyone, but he expected a little more tact upon entering this discussion. Which he really did not want to talk about.

"Bloody hell, mate," Killian replied, evasively, trying to gather his wits, "Have you no tact at all?"

Nolan smiled at that, a rare thing these days, "Gold says Emma has my tact, you don't seem to mind that."

"It's more attractive on her," Killian replied, wincing when he remembered he was talking to Emma's father. He had to try harder to hold back his innuendoes around this man. But Nolan just shook his head, a small smile still etched upon his face and Killian wasn't sure why he was avoiding the subject. He did actually want to talk about it with someone, and if Nolan had asked...

"I would say that's obvious, Nolan," Killian said, "The Echo Cave did respond to my secret."

Nolan nodded, thoughtful, "But it's another thing to hear someone actually say it. Or to actually say it for the first time."

Killian could understand that, what he did confess in that blasted cave was bad enough, but to put it simply, "Yes," Killian said with a sigh, "I love your daughter."

Confessing it had a strange effect on Killian, he felt somehow lighter, and his chest wasn't as tight so he could breathe easier. Killian looked over to Nolan to see his reaction. He still had issues about how he felt about himself, as Hook, he never would have cared about his stubborn, noble man's opinion, but as Killian, he was surprised by how much weight he gave Nolan's opinions. He wanted this man to like him, he wanted to impress him, and Killian still wasn't sure he felt about that, was it a weakness or just a part of returning the man he considered 300 years dead? Nolan had closed his eyes and Killian felt a stab of dread, that Nolan was so shocked and disgusted by what he had just admitted that he just wanted to block it out.

Killian was about to stand up and walk away when Nolan's eyes opened and he clapped Killian on the shoulder, rooting him in the spot. Nolan's eyes were bright and intense and Killian found himself both transfixed and desperate to remove himself from his gaze.

"If you love her," Nolan said, squeezing Killian's shoulder, "That means you'll do anything to make her happy, right Jones?"

Killian shook himself out of Nolan's grasp and found himself angry at how many times he had to prove himself. "Bloody hell, mate," Killian started, he knew he sounded angry and was getting louder, but he had to channel everything he was feeling somewhere and Nolan was as good a target as any, "I'm here risking my life to save her son, I rejected an offer from Pan to save you, I bloody confessed what I felt for her so she could be reunited with the man she loves. Tell me which of these actions actually helps me. Which one has any bloody benefit to me besides seeing her smile."

Killian took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself when he noticed Nolan was smiling at him, chuckling really. That man was infuriating!

"Sit down, Jones," Nolan said quite happily, "I just wanted to make sure."

Killian sat back on the rock, unsure. He reached for his rum, needing it and when he turned it up to drink it, no refreshing liquid came out. He was out of rum. In a fit of anger, Killian ditched the flask into the forest, breathing heavily.

Nolan watched him, quite calmly before he started talking. "When the curse first broke, it was such an issue to reconcile David Nolan and Charming. Sometimes it still is. But what I find most difficult sometimes is associating David's memories of Emma with Charming's. As Charming I held my daughter for about ten minutes before I sent her off in a portal to a strange land and when she found us, I didn't even recognise her. My own daughter. I thought she was the friend of the woman I was in love with. So, I could be more objective." Nolan paused at this, reflective. "I thought she was tough and independent but brittle. It wasn't really my place to wonder why but now I'm trying to reconcile the baby girl I held with the brittle woman I met and I find it so hard to find the middle ground. How much of what she became was due to what we did? We sent her away."

Killian was baffled by Nolan's confession and amazed by it. A tear trickled down Nolan's face as he continued. "What I knew was that she had walls higher than castle battlements. When I pictured our reunion, when I placed her in the wardrobe, I never considered that. And I've spent the time since the curse was broken trying to climb them. Trying to be her father, but for what? So I can abandon her again? I feel so selfish about everything, hurting everyone and I'm going to have to live with that for a very long time."

Killian hesitantly reached over to pat Nolan on the shoulder, unsure of what to do. He decided to go with honesty, "Out of all the adjectives to describe you, mate, I don't think selfish could ever be one of them. We don't always get the time we want with our family and that's why it's precious. You can say goodbye and do something good beforehand. That's all you should be focussing on."

Nolan smiled slightly and blinked the water out of his eyes, "That's why I'm glad you're here, Jones. I called you pirate like it was the worst insult I could use. But you're a good man and you're here. You'll make sure Emma is okay for me."

The jungle was silent after Nolan's declaration and Killian was finally able to turn away and mutter, "You're daughter can take care of herself."

Nolan sighed and stood, "Take care of herself. Yes, I don't doubt that. But who will make sure she's happy? Snow is a wonderful mother but she'll need some time to herself and Emma needs to see she is loved. Loved for being just who she is. Not a lost girl, or a sheriff, or a saviour. For just being Emma Swan. You do that, Jones, and you're a man of honour."

Killian felt his own eyes prickle and he swallowed, trying to find his voice. "I wish..." He stuttered, "I wish there was a way to save you. To help you."

Nolan gave him a sad smile, "Thank you," was all he said as he pulled Killian to his feet. "Let's go back to camp, it's probably our watch soon."

Killian nodded and quickly began walking back, not wanting to spend any more time with Nolan. He wished that one day he'd be able to surprise Nolan the way he always was able to surprise him, with his honesty, bravery and selflessness. David Nolan was nothing, if not a good man and he thought Killian was too. In that moment, Killian wanted to desperately to be true, and he decided his life would not be wasted if he tried to live up to David Nolan's last wish.

* * *

**A/N: **I never like my endings, especially this one, but I can't think of any other ways it could go.  
Hope you enjoyed!

AdrinaStark


End file.
